1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal foil and an electronic device including the metal foil.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting elements such as organic EL lighting devices have recently attracted attention as eco-friendly green devices. The organic EL lighting devices are characterized by 1) lower power consumption than incandescent lamps; 2) thin profile and light weight; and 3) flexibility. The organic EL lighting devices are now being developed to achieve the features 2) and 3). In this respect, glass substrates conventionally used in flat panel displays (FPD) or the like cannot achieve the features 2) and 3).
In this regard, researches have been conducted on a substrate as a support (hereinafter, referred to as “supporting substrate”) for organic EL lighting devices, and ultra-thin glass plates, resin films, metal foils or the like have been proposed as candidate supporting substrates. The ultra-thin glass is superior in heat resistance, barrier performance, and optical transparency and has good flexibility, but is somewhat inferior in handleability and has low thermal conductivity and high material cost. The resin film is superior in handleability and flexibility and has low material cost and good optical transparency, but is inferior in heat resistance and barrier performance and has low thermal conductivity.
In contrast, the metal foil has excellent characteristics such as superior heat resistance, barrier performance, handleability, and thermal conductivity, good flexibility, and low material cost, except for absence of optical transparency. In particular, a typical flexible glass or film has a significantly low thermal conductivity of 1 W/m° C. or lower, while a copper foil has a significantly high thermal conductivity of about 400 W/m° C.
PTL 1 (JP2009-152113A) discloses formation of an organic layer on a surface of a metal substrate that is smoothed by polishing and/or plating in order to achieve a light-emitting element including the metal substrate. PTL 2 (JP2008-243772A) discloses formation of an organic EL element on a smooth surface of a nickel plating layer that is formed on a metal substrate without polishing or the like. Aside from these disclosures, a photoelectric element including a metal substrate is proposed; for example, PTL 3 (JP2011-222819A) discloses a solar cell with a thin organic electromotive layer provided on a smoothed metal substrate. In these techniques, however, the smoothing of the metal substrate is an important challenge for prevention of a short circuit between the electrodes. For addressing this challenge, PTL 4 (WO2011/152091) and PTL 5 (WO2011/152092) disclose metal foil having an ultra-smooth surface having an extremely low arithmetic mean roughness Ra of 10.0 nm or less that functions as both supporting substrates and electrodes.
Copper foil readily rusts, so that surface treatments such as organic anti-rust treatments, inorganic anti-rust treatments, and coupling treatments have been conducted. An organic rust inhibitor or the like present on a copper foil used for an electrode substrate, however, may cause adverse effects on the device characteristics or the like. If no anti-rust treatment is employed, the oxidation of the surface will proceed and may cause problems such as peeling of the reflective film and an increase in the electrical resistance of the device. Specifically, the copper foil wound in a roll for a roll-to-roll process is significantly oxidized. Such oxidation raises some problems especially in mass production of the electrode substrates for electronic devices. Furthermore, the surface of copper foil wound in a roll readily undergoes roll scratches.